


Intermediate Undercover Antics

by onemechanicalalligator



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Blankets, M/M, Movie Night, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemechanicalalligator/pseuds/onemechanicalalligator
Summary: Troy and Abed getting busy under a blanket during a movie night.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Intermediate Undercover Antics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polywitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polywitch/gifts).



Troy has been looking forward to this _all day,_ and Abed knows it. He’s been touching Troy with those long fingers every time they have a moment in private, and whispering things in Troy’s ear whenever he has a chance, and Troy has been buzzing and ready for this for hours. They lay down in their bed and start kissing, and it gets hotter, heavier, and Abed’s hands begin to roam, and Troy arches towards him, _gasping,_ and then--

And then the fucking _buzzer rings,_ and the whole group is here, because Troy totally forgot that they invited everyone over to watch a movie tonight.

 _“Fuck,”_ he mutters, worming himself out from beneath Abed, out of breath and dazed.

“It’ll be fine,” Abed says calmly, and grabs his big fluffy comforter and walks out into the living room.

Everyone is getting settled, and Abed chooses a spot in the corner for him and Troy, and it’s as far removed from the rest of them as is possible in this small space, but that’s still not very removed at all, they’re still right there, and Troy is trying so hard not to seem upset. It’s not his friends’ fault that he and Abed lost track of the day.

Or at least, that _he_ lost track of the day. Abed doesn’t look that upset, actually. Abed looks...oddly fine with this, now that Troy considers it.

It doesn’t really occur to him that maybe Abed _planned this_ until the movie has already started, and they are snuggled up under the blanket, and Abed is sitting with his knees up so that the blanket hangs over them like a tent. Troy follows suit, and leans into Abed, resting his head on his shoulder, and Abed’s hand snakes into Troy’s lap and just...stays there.

The movie starts, and it’s one Abed has obviously seen before, because he knows exactly what to expect. He knows to touch Troy the first time during an action sequence when the music swells, so no one else can hear the small squeak he lets out as Abed lazily brushes his fingers across Troy’s fly. Abed glances at him sharply, and he doesn’t need to say anything for Troy to understand his meaning: _keep it together, because the second anyone notices a thing, this is over._

Troy gulps and takes a slow, deep breath, and he’s almost got his composure back when he feels Abed fiddling with the button of his jeans, and he scrunches his eyes shut and then looks at the ceiling, willing himself to stay calm. He doesn’t want this to end. This _can’t_ end, he needs it, he might literally die without it. 

He tries to focus on the TV screen, on the movie. He tries not to get distracted by his zipper, which Abed is pulling down at a snail’s pace, having successfully unfastened the button. He tries not to get overwhelmed by Abed’s fingers slipping beneath the elastic band of his underwear and wrapping themselves around his dick. He bites his lip when he sees Abed out of the corner of his eye, smirking at how hard Troy is already.

And then Abed _stops moving_ , he just _sits there,_ holding Troy in his hand, and it’s intense, and it’s agony, and he wants to say something, and that’s when he notices Annie leaning toward him, and Troy was already pretty much frozen, but now he _extra freezes._

“Can I share your blanket?” she whispers, tugging on the edge of it. “It’s a little chilly in here.”

Troy’s brain goes completely blank. He opens his mouth to reply, but nothing happens, he just sits there. It feels like minutes pass, hours, _days,_ even, of Troy just sitting there silently, Abed’s hand still shoved in his pants, Annie looking at him expectantly.

It can’t be that long, though, because Abed is on top of things, and that’s how Troy knows Abed wants this just as much as Troy does.

“There’s an even fluffier blanket in our closet, Annie,” he whispers. “Grab that one. It’ll probably be more comfortable.”

“Oh, wow, thanks!” Annie whispers, and disappears, and Troy lets his breath out slowly. He glances around at the rest of their friends, Shirley and Jeff in the comfy chairs and Britta on the floor in between them, all of them focused on the screen.

Abed gives him a second to compose himself, but as soon as the music in the movie begins to get louder again, Abed starts to move his hand, pulling on Troy in short strokes, because that’s all he can do with the limited space afforded by Troy’s jeans and the blanket. Troy braces himself against the floor with one hand and stares at the TV screen, tries to remember what this movie is even about, anyway. Mostly, he just tries to stay quiet as hot waves lick against the core of him, filling him to bursting, and then Abed _stops._

Troy twists his head to look at him, and Abed shakes his head very slightly and doesn’t move his hand. The movie is quiet again, characters talking on screen. Nothing to distract anyone from what is happening in their cozy corner.

He waits impatiently, willing the action to pick up and the soundtrack to rise, and when it does, Abed gets back into it, holding the blanket taut with one hand while he works Troy with the other, so that from the outside there’s no indication of what’s happening underneath. Troy slowly lifts his hand to his mouth and starts to bite on it, the only way he can think of to stay quiet, and he pushes his other hand harder into the floor, tries to will his hips to keep still, and then--

_Abed fucking stops again._

This time Troy glares at him with wide eyes and what he’s sure is a betrayed expression on his face, not that Abed will probably notice. It doesn’t matter, because Abed isn’t looking at _him,_ he’s staring at the screen, watching, waiting, _calculating._

Without warning, Abed begins to move his hand again, hard and fast, and Troy knows he can’t hold on anymore, he can practically see what the inside of him must look like, hot and threatening to overflow. And Troy doesn’t know how Abed does it, how he manages to get his timing _so completely perfect,_ but Troy comes at the exact moment that whatever the hell is happening in this movie erupts into chaos, and it’s shouting, and it’s music, and all of their friends are staring at the screen in rapt attention as Troy’s hips jerk forward involuntarily and he stuffs part of the blanket into this mouth to stop from crying out, and afterwards he just sits there wide-eyed as Abed wipes his hand off on _the underwear that Troy is still wearing_ and then neatly re-fastens his jeans.

Troy turns to him as if to say something, and Abed shakes his head.

“Pay attention. The movie is only half over,” he whispers.

And Troy isn’t sure if Abed means that as a challenge, but he is going to take it as one. _Two can play this game,_ he thinks, post-orgasm clarity flooding his mind. _When this movie is over, Troy won’t be the only one squirming in sticky jeans._

He watches Abed, waits until he’s starting to focus on the screen again, and then he strikes. His fingers are more dexterous than Abed’s, and it only takes him a second to flick open his fly and shove his hand in, and he’s quietly delighted to find that Abed isn’t as stoic as he pretends to be -- that Abed is rock hard already. He watches Abed’s face closely, because his reactions are often understated, but this time Troy definitely notices the brief widening of his eyes and the way his lips part slightly when Troy touches him.

Troy doesn’t waste time. He starts to push gently against Abed with the heel of his hand before taking him in his grasp. He does everything slowly and carefully, watching the outside of the blanket, making sure they won’t be detected. It’s thrilling and nerve wracking and exciting. 

“You boys want some popcorn?” Shirley asks, and a huge bowl is thrust in front of his face. 

“Uh, no thanks,” Troy says, trying to sound casual. He glances at Abed, who shakes his head, his expression betraying nothing.

“Okay!” Shirley says, and goes back to her seat, and Troy’s heart is pounding.

He looks at Abed again, and Abed gives him a small smile and chews on his lower lip, and that’s all Troy needs to get back to what he was doing. He starts to touch Abed again, watching the small expressions that flicker across his face, and wondering if Abed even knows he’s making them. He doubts anyone else would even notice.

“Wait,” Abed suddenly whispers in his ear, and Troy stops what he’s doing and looks at him.

Abed’s breath is shallow, his whole body rigid, squeezing a handful of blanket in one tightly clenched fist. His eyes are big and glassy, and he blinks a few times.

“You good?” Troy whispers back, already knowing the answer.

“Wait for the climax,” Abed breathes. “Pun intended. I don’t know if I can keep quiet.”

That shoots Troy’s eyebrows straight up to his hairline. Abed is almost always quiet, and when he’s not, it sure isn’t because of a hand job. Troy had no idea public sex would affect him like this, but he’s definitely glad to know it.

Troy nods, and he keeps touching Abed lazily as Abed watches the movie and Troy watches Abed’s face, and finally the music gets louder and everyone else is glued to the screen and Abed glances quickly over at Troy, like he’s giving a signal.

And Troy takes the signal, speeding up his movements and looking Abed in the eye, watching him gradually fall apart until he completely loses control, his body shuddering as he groans, face pressed into the blanket. Troy looks over at his friends again, certain they must have heard it, but they are all fully immersed in the movie, where something important seems to be happening, their eyes wide and mouths open as they wait to see what happens next, and that’s how Troy _knows_ Abed picked this particular movie on purpose.

He follows Abed’s example and uses his briefs to clean his hand up, and then buttons and zips him up carefully.

“Pretend like you’re asleep,” Abed whispers.

“What?”

“The movie’s almost over. If we pretend to be asleep, they’ll just leave, and then we can clean up and go to bed when they’re gone.”

“Cool,” Troy says, and curls up against Abed, and closes his eyes.


End file.
